1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of crushing apparatus, and more particularly to improved apparatus for producing and separating fines of a crushable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been increased interest in the use of the fines of a crushable material. One example of this is the present research being conducted on fluidized bed combustion, employing the fines of coal.
Over the years, many different forms of crushers have been developed. One particular example of this is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,718. While that patent discloses suitable apparatus for crushing a material, such material must be subjected to subsequent manipulative steps to produce and separate the usable fines thereof.